El misterio de los elfos domésticos
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger es nombrada Ministra de Magia y su primera acción es liberar a todos los elfos domésticos. Los problemas en su mandato comienzan con el asesinato de una familia entera. Todas las pruebas apuntan a que el elfo es responsable por los crímenes. Sin embargo, nuevas muertes suceden y nada parece claro. Hermione y Harry deben enfrentarse a todo para descubrir la verdad.
1. La nueva Ministra

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017 del foro La Madriguera. _

_El amigo invisible que me tocó es... ¡Miss Lefroy Fraser! y como ella podía dejar varias peticiones, yo hice la más difícil. Que en mi caso fue la que salió primero, porque no tenía pensado escribir sobre esto xD. Así que, amiga invisible, espero de todo corazón que te guste. Y cumpla tus expectativas. Y sea coherente xD._

 _Ella sabe perfectamente cuál es la petición que hizo, pero ustedes van a tener que averiguarlo. Les digo de antemano que son 10 capítulos y que los iré subiendo en el correr de los días._

* * *

 **El misterio de los elfos domésticos**

 **Capítulo 1: La nueva Ministra.**

La mayor parte de las personas influyentes e importantes del mundo mágico del Reino Unido están reunidos aquel día en el Ministerio para asistir a la asunción de la nueva Ministra de Magia, Hermione Granger. Es sin duda un acto más que esperado por muchos de los defensores de los hijos de muggles, aunque con el paso de los años el prejuicio sobre éstos últimos fue reducido casi por completo.

Para semejante acto ceremonial el lugar había sido especialmente arreglado: varias mesas con manteles y sillas blancas distribuidas por el lugar, un atril de mármol blanco en el centro con una estela de asientos por detrás y la fuente de la igualdad y la paz, instalada luego de la guerra en sustitución de la que en su momento habían modificado los mortífagos, estaba bellamente adornada con algunas diminutas veelas que sobrevolaban a su alrededor emitiendo un blanquecino brillo.

Lejos de estar disfrutando del agasajamiento de los invitados, Hermione se encontraba en su antigua oficina, ultimando los detalles de la redacción de su primer proclama oficial: la liberación de absolutamente todos los elfos domésticos, prohibiendo bajo pena de terminar en Azkaban la contratación de cualquiera de esas criaturas.

En cuanto tuvo el pergamino listo lo enrolló y guardó en el cajón de su escritorio, para después de eso salir del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios a recibir las felicitaciones y los saludos de toda la gente.

—Será un placer trabajar a la par con usted, señora Granger. —Fue lo primero que sus oídos captaron en cuanto puso un pie en el salón. Al voltear hacia el sonido divisó los ojos azules de un miembro del Wizengamot, sin poder reconocerlo en el primer momento.

—Muchas gracias, puedo decir que espero cumplir las expectativas —contestó algo desorientada. Con una inclinación de cabeza continuó caminando hasta que llegó a su amigo, Harry.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa burlona en cuanto ella llegó a su lado, pero le permitió sentarse a su lado y mantuvo un prudente silencio. Hermione se lo agradeció.

Por una de las puertas laterales apareció entonces Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien ocupó el lugar frente al atril, mientras que detrás de él se fueron acomodando los miembros del Wizengamot en una perfecta medialuna, de esa manera todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus asientos y guardaron un silencio absoluto que sólo fue interrumpido por la calmada voz de ex auror.

—En más de veinte años he tenido la tarea titánica de ocupar el más alto rango que puede haber dentro de estas paredes, por lo que estoy verdaderamente agradecido: a la población que confió en mí, a todos los miembros del Ministerio quienes trabajaron a mi lado para ayudarme y a toda la comunidad mágica internacional, quienes también me apoyaron en los momentos difíciles y nos ayudaron tanto después de los tiempos oscuros. —Varios aplausos sonaron en esos momentos, por lo que Kingsley esperó a que terminaran para continuar.

»Sin embargo el momento de ceder el puesto de Ministro ha llegado, y para ello hemos buscado a los magos y las brujas que consideramos más aptos para llevar adelante la tarea. La decisión final terminó siendo alguien que todos acá conocemos perfectamente, una persona que no sólo luchó por traer de regreso la paz sino que también siguió luchando para mejorar los derechos de toda la población mágica, humana o no. Estoy hablando de Hermione Granger, a quien le pido que se acerque hasta mí y completemos la ceremonia. —El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ella, quien se levantó agradeciendo con la cabeza, y caminó hasta quedar parada frente a Kingsley.

Se estrecharon las manos como si fueran a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, acto seguido el presidente del Wizengamot los unió por un lazo de color naranja, y apuntando a ambos con la varita dijo:

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¿acepta gobernar el mundo mágico en el Reino Unido con los valores de justicia, igualdad y responsabilidad que se han instaurado en estos años?

—Acepto.

—¿Promete cumplir con las obligaciones correspondientes, cuidando siempre el bien la sociedad?

—Sí, lo prometo.

—¿Jura proteger y hacer cumplir el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico?

—Sí, lo juro.

El mago se giró hacia el otro hombre que estaba junto a ella y entonces le dijo:

—Kingsley Shacklebolt, ¿afirma usted que cede su cargo a la señora Hermione Granger?

—Sí, lo hago.

—¿Se compromete usted a guiarla y ayudarla durante los primeros tiempos, sin pedir ni recibir con ello ningún beneficio personal?

—Sí, me comprometo.

—Finalmente, ¿renuncia a todos los derechos políticos que el ser Ministro le confieren y los transfiere a la mujer que lo sucederá?

—Sí, renuncio a los derechos políticos y los transmito a Hermione Granger, quien considero seguirá adelante con tan grande tarea, promoviendo una sociedad más justa y equitativa para todos por igual.

—En ese caso, con la conformidad de ambas partes y también con el apoyo de toda la población, nombro como nueva Ministra de Magia y máxima autoridad a la señora Hermione Granger Weasley. Felicitaciones.

Una serie de aplausos estallaron por el lugar, mientras que Hermione saludaba a su viejo amigo y agradecía uno por uno a todos los magos que estaban a sus espaldas.

Después de eso bajó las escaleras y abrazó a toda su familia, antes de volver a subir y anunciar la liberación de los elfos.

Carraspeando para hacerse notar esperó a que todas las miradas estuvieran nuevamente centradas en ella para decir:

—Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecer a todos por un recibimiento tan cálido; lo segundo es asegurarles que trabajaré duro para que todo funcione como es debido, en lo posible sin altercados ni injusticias para con nadie, con el fin de fortalecernos como sociedad. Y lo tercero y último es anunciarles mi primer proclama como Ministra, algo que durante años ha sido mi mayor motivo de preocupación y mi mayor motor impulsor en lo social: a partir de hoy, todos los elfos domésticos que alguna vez han pertenecido o pertenecen a alguna familia son completamente libres. —Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del salón, mucha gente observándola con una sonrisa congelada por el shock y algunos puños cerrándose en tensión. —Ahora pueden elegir qué quieren hacer, cómo y cuándo. Y no estarán más bajo el yugo de los magos. De ninguno de nosotros.

Acto seguido se bajó del lugar y caminó de nuevo hasta sus allegados, ignorando las muecas de extrañeza que podía ver en sus rostros.

* * *

Sólo habían pasado quince días desde la asunción de Hermione como Ministra, y contrario a lo que ella esperaba, las cosas no estaban en absoluto tranquilas.

Infinidad de familias estaban furiosas por la liberación de los elfos, incluso muchos de ellos habían acudido personalmente a ella para hacerle recapacitar de su decisión, pero se había mantenido inamovible. Los sangre pura que todavía mantenían una gran cantidad de prestigio y contactos fueron los primeros en mover las cuerdas para tratar de revertir la situación, sin tener éxito.

Los pequeños seres, cansados de intentar hablarle, llevaron adelante una serie de protestas en su contra en las calles, cosa que la sorprendió de sobremanera. Sin embargo ella es una mujer fuerte que no da marcha atrás cuando considera que lo que está haciendo tiene beneficios para los implicados, así que los ignoró hasta que pasados cinco días se dieron por vencidos y desaparecieron.

No era posible cruzarse con un elfo en ningún lugar, y aunque ese no era un hecho que debiera pasar desapercibido, ella no se hizo demasiado problema. Tal vez se hubiesen establecido en algún lugar del Reino Unido para poder decidir qué hacer con sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

La situación, en cambio, sufrió un grave giro una de esas mañanas en las que el Ministerio parecía estar en alerta. La gente corría de un lado al otro, las personas estaban cuchicheando en los rincones y el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se notaba en constante movimiento. Eso fue lo primero que notó Hermione cuando subió hasta el lugar a pedido de su amigo, Harry Potter.

A él lo encontró en su oficina, rodeado de aurores y dando órdenes. Algo que no resultaba anormal si no fuera por el hecho de que quienes estaban reunidos a su alrededor eran en realidad los más experimentados.

—Quiero que Dawson, Sammuels, Jefferson y Malfoy vayan a la escena y la examinen, busquen pistas, tomen declaraciones y mantengan a los muggles alejados. También traten de encontrar vestigios de magia oscura, o de magia en general —decía Harry en esos momentos, con una expresión un poco preocupada. Los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor asintieron a sus palabras y se pusieron en marcha, así, ella pudo acercarse y hablar.

—¿Para qué solicitaste mi presencia, Harry? Estoy segura de que lo que sea, puedes manejarlo perfectamente sin mi presencia. —Los ojos verdes se posaron en ella. Estaban serios, tanto como cuando Voldemort todavía era una amenaza en sus vidas. —¿Qué sucedió como para que esté todo tan revolucionado?

—Toma mi brazo y sujeta tu varita, vamos a desaparecernos y entonces podrás verlo por ti misma.

Ella lo obedeció y en cuanto el proceso de aparición empezó y sintió la conocida sensación de ahogamiento, cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente se vio frente a una casa de estilo victoriano en lo que parecía una zona residencial mezcla entre lo mágico y lo muggle. Allí estaban presentes varias personas, los aurores de la oficina y algunos más, un inefable, la prensa y la policía muggle. Aunque los últimos se veían bastante atontados y tenían una expresión perdida, seguramente víctimas de un Obliviate.

No pudo mirar mucho más porque enseguida, Harry la guío hacia el interior de la casa.

Todo era normal hasta que llegó al comedor.

Lo que sus ojos veían era verdaderamente macabro.

Allí estaba una familia completa, con la mesa puesta, la comida aparentemente como si fuera recién servida, perfectamente conservada gracias a la magia, y una aparente sensación de calma.

Claro que había calma.

Estaban los cuatro muertos.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar, si no fuera porque la voz simplemente se le quedó atragantada. Frente a sus ojos tenía una escena grotesca no por ser sangrienta, sino por el hecho de que todo parecía milimétricamente calculado.

Cada uno de ellos ubicado correctamente en sus lugares: el padre en la cabecera, la madre a la derecha y el pequeño niño a su costado parecían esperar que alguien les sirviera la comida para comenzar a alimentarse.

Serían unas muertes normales si no fuera porque a todos les faltaban los ojos y una expresión de horror surcaba sus facciones, como si antes de que se los sacaran hubiesen visto lo más espantoso del mundo.

Harry fue el primero en acercarse a Draco, que estaba junto al inefable, para poder tener más datos. Ella caminó detrás de él de forma autómata, tratando de no mirar lo que tenía enfrente.

—Lo encontramos en el cuarto principal, y en estos momentos los otros aurores están llevándolo al cuartel para que ustedes se encarguen de interrogarlo —decía el hombre, a quien Hermione reconoció como Blaise Zabini—, aunque estoy casi seguro de que no obtendrán mucho, ya que asegura no recordar nada. Si necesitan ayuda siempre pueden buscarme en el Ministerio. Buenos días, Ministra.

Hermione hizo un movimiento de cabeza que esperó sirviera como saludo, porque no se sentía preparada para decir ni siquiera una palabra, aunque estuviera intrigada por saber de qué hablaban los dos ex Slytherin.

—Gracias Blaise, te haré saber cualquier cosa —respondió Malfoy. El moreno hizo un asentimiento y salió de la casa. El rubio prosiguió.—. Encontraron un elfo doméstico arriba, el resto ya lo escucharon. Y deben observar eso que está ahí y que ustedes no han visto aún —les dijo, señalando hacia la pared que estaba a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon.

Allí estaba, grabada, una marca de un triángulo, un círculo y una línea.

Hermione y Harry cruzaron una mirada con el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas: las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Draco, en cambio, les recordó algo que ellos no solían asociar con ese símbolo.

—Esa es la marca de Grindelwald.

El único pensamiento que Hermione pudo formar en su mente después de escucharlo fue: «Por favor, que no sea otro mago oscuro».

* * *

 _Como verán, esta historia será algo oscura. No mucho... sólo lo suficiente como para que los géneros coincidan. Es algo sin romance alguno, así que si alguien por ahí entra porque cree que habrá algo así, le aviso que no. Sin embargo, me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, porque hay pocos fics que no involucren romance y sean de varios capítulos._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos,_

 _Ceci._


	2. La Marca

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

* * *

 **El misterio de los elfos domésticos**

 **Capítulo 2: La marca.**

Era imposible que aquella marca reapareciera tantos años después de haber sido vista por última vez. Y sin embargo allí estaba, marcada en una pared, en la escena de un crimen.

Para cuando Hermione pudo terminar de procesar la información que Draco acababa de darle, fue capaz de notar un detalle en el que antes no había reparado, ocupada en mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por el pánico: hablaban de un elfo doméstico.

—¿Dónde está el elfo? —Fue lo primero que pronunció después de sacar la mirada de la marca.

—Lo llevaron al cuartel, Sammuels está con él en estos momentos, interrogándolo.

—No quiero que sea tratado como un criminal, Harry, seguramente sea un inocente en todo esto. Si presenció la muerte de esta familia tiene que estar en shock.

Ella no se quedó a esperar una respuesta de parte del Jefe de Aurores. Dando la vuelta salió de la casa para dirigirse al Ministerio, en donde trataría de hablar con el pequeño ser antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Si hubiera esperado unos minutos más, tal vez podría haber escuchado las palabras que Draco dijo después de escucharla.

—No quiero contradecir a nuestra Ministra y jefa, Potter, pero el elfo confesó cometer los crímenes. Aunque no era necesario que lo dijera, ya que está cubierto de sangre.

…

…

…

En el cuartel de aurores, Elisa Sammuels se levantó de su lugar cuando vio a Hermione Granger acercarse a paso rápido a la sala de interrogatorios que ella estaba custodiando. La castaña mujer apenas la miró antes de intentar entrar a la sala, sólo para encontrarse con que estaba bloqueada mágicamente y nada de lo que intentara servía para abrir la puerta.

Frustrada giró y cruzó una mirada interrogante con la auror, quien le respondió inmediatamente después de entender sus intenciones.

—Los inefables están tratando de estabilizarlo debido a que cuando llegamos al Ministerio algo extraño pasó en él. Se puso a gritar como loco y quiso desaparecerse, así que tuve que solicitar ayuda —le explicó.

—¿Y esa ayuda tenía que ser precisamente de los empleados del Departamento de Misterios?

Elisa miró a Hermione con un poco de preocupación, ya que creía que la Ministra no estaba siendo tan objetiva como debía con un sospechoso de asesinato, fuera elfo o humano. Pero no podía hacer más que responder a sus preguntas.

Por fortuna para ella, Zabini salió en esos momentos de la sala y toda la atención de la castaña se volcó directamente en él.

—¿Cómo está el elfo? ¿Y qué le hicieron? —exigió, más que preguntó, Hermione en cuanto el moreno se paró a su lado.

Sin embargo, nuevamente no obtuvo las respuestas que buscaba, porque antes de que el inefable pudiese contestar, Harry Potter habló por él.

—Estás mostrando mucha preocupación por alguien que es sospechoso de asesinato múltiple —le dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro femenino y apretando un poco—. Entiendo lo que sientes y porqué lo haces, Hermione, pero tengo que recordarte que debes dejar a un lado tus sentimientos para ocupar tu cargo. Que, sin ofender, pero no es en este departamento. Déjame llevar adelante la investigación y en cuanto sepa algo prometo hacerte un informe completo.

Los otros dos testigos que escucharon la conversación se quedaron tan quietos como estatuas, temerosos de la reacción de quien, en teoría, no recibía órdenes de nadie. Pero la mujer sólo miró fijamente a su amigo de la infancia a los ojos y asintió.

—No quiero que sea como el caso de Winky, Harry, eso es todo —le dijo.

—Han pasado muchos años desde eso, y las cosas son diferentes ahora. —Hermione suspiró sabiendo que el auror tenía razón.

—Espero tu informe —dijo antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a su despacho.

Tenía que preparar un discurso para cuando la prensa supiera del hecho.

…

…

…

Harry se pinzó el puente de la nariz antes de mirar a Blaise y preguntarle:

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo más? ¿Realmente es el asesino? —Elisa se tapó la boca con las manos. Zabini torció el gesto antes de hablar.

—No puedo asegurarlo, tiene un bloqueo mental que no me permite ver nada en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera eso. Él tampoco ha dicho nada nuevo, pero continúa afirmando que los mató.

Harry se tomó unos momentos para analizar la situación del elfo: estaba en la escena, cubierto de sangre y asegurando haber matado a sus antiguos dueños. Nada en el lugar indicaba que allí hubiera estado otra persona o ser, pero la pequeña criatura tampoco tenía más que palabras. Los recuerdos estaban bloqueados en su cabeza y si un inefable no había podido obtener algo de información, tampoco lo haría un autor.

Y sin embargo, su instinto le decía que allí faltaban piezas para armar el puzle.

—¿Crees que pueda estar hechizado? —le preguntó a Blaise.

—Creo que está traumatizado, en shock emocional, y eso genera automáticamente una barrera que no podemos romper hasta que el shock ceda. Lo bueno es que pasará, lo malo es que no tenemos forma de saber cuándo ni lo que pueda hacer el elfo cuando recupere ese lapso de tiempo en su mente. Es inestable en estos momentos —respondió el moreno, totalmente serio.

—Así que si nadie lo está doblegando a su voluntad, es culpable. —Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—No detecto rastros de Imperius ni Obliviate, pero creo tienes que investigarlo bien. En una familia de magos, un simple elfo podría haber sido repelido fácilmente. Además, incluso aunque ahora sean libres, basta una orden para que los detengan. Es muy extraño.

—Bien, gracias por tu ayuda Zabini.

El inefable asintió y se marchó con paso tranquilo. Harry por su parte miró a su compañera y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina y se reunieron con todos los allí congregados, Potter volvió a hablar.

—Que un equipo custodie al elfo y traigan a unos sanadores, necesita revisión médica y alguna poción calmante. O'Neil, Roberts y Jefferson: vuelvan a la casa y busquen rastros de magia o alguna presencia que no sea la de la familia o el elfo. Malfoy, Sammuels, Randall, ustedes vienen conmigo. Investigaremos el entorno de la familia, trabajos, círculo íntimo, conexiones con otras familias. Hay que averiguar algo sobre el por qué esa marca apareció en la pared y que relación podría tener con los muertos.

* * *

Dos días después, decenas de personas cercanas a la familia Johnson habían sido interrogadas sin obtener ninguna información significativa. Todos coincidían en que eran personas trabajadoras, amables y tranquilas.

El niño concurría a una escuela muggle para poder integrarse mejor en los dos mundos, y Harry había decidido hablar con el personal de la escuela. Sin embargo tampoco había conseguido nada allí, las maestras, la directora y el resto del personal no sabían que hubiese algún problema con los adultos y nunca los habían visto en actitudes extrañas o discutiendo con alguien.

En el mundo mágico eran una familia sangre pura, pero sin conexiones con las guerras pasadas. Tenían prácticamente una actitud modelo y siempre estaban involucrados en donaciones importantes a San Mungo o a cualquier actividad benéfica que hubiese. Así que muchos estaban consternados y la investigación estaba completamente varada.

Harry estaba frustrado. Tanto que cuando fue a darle el esperado informe a la Ministra, rezó internamente para que ella no se pusiera en plan de defensa hacia los elfos.

Por supuesto, sus deseos no fueron cumplidos.

—¿Qué tal va el caso, Harry? —Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó, y aunque entendía que eso era lo que correspondía, se sintió todavía más presionado.

—Estancado. Nadie tiene o tuvo problemas con los muertos, he buscado personalmente conexiones entre la marca y la familia y tampoco hallé nada y Malfoy, que se ha encargado de buscar algo en relación a Grindelwald, tampoco encontró información —le respondió.

—¿Qué me puedes decir del elfo? —preguntó Hermione. Potter torció el gesto ya que esperaba poder evitar esa pregunta el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, la mirada femenina le hizo saber que no, no podría evitarlo.

—Sigue estando en custodia —dijo—. No hemos podido hacer que recuerde nada y sólo balbucea que es el asesino de sus ex dueños, a quienes por cierto parecen haber matado sin magia. Con algún veneno o algo similar, pero incluso aunque hemos pedido ayuda en San Mungo nadie pudo encontrar rastros del Filtro de los Muertos, que fue mi primera opción. Ni siquiera hemos encontrado indicios de sustancias potencialmente mortales, por lo menos mágicas —Hermione asintió a sus palabras, Harry la miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar buscando la manera de encontrar una solución en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo sigues manteniendo vigilado? Ni siquiera tú crees que haya sido el culpable por esas muertes, ¿no sería mejor dejarlo libre?

—Está confesando algo, lo haya hecho o no, no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir por una corazonada. Además, cada vez que lo sacamos de la sala que le acondicionamos especialmente comienza a darse cabezazos contra las paredes, las mesas o lo que encuentre. La última vez incluso intentó atacar a uno de los aurores y el hechizo que le lanzaron fue tan fuerte que creí que lo habían matado, créeme que lo tenemos con nosotros por su propia seguridad, Hermione.

—Lo entiendo, pero aún así… —Potter negó con la cabeza.

—Según Zabini, que nos ha estado ayudando a intentar entrar en su cabeza y descubrir qué pasó realmente, el elfo está en un estado de shock tan fuerte que sus recuerdos se ven bloqueados. Eso lo convierte en alguien extremadamente inestable, mientras dure el bloqueo e incluso una vez que lo recuerde todo de nuevo, ya que no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar en ese entonces. Y no hay forma de saber cuándo ocurrirá, así que lo mejor es darle tiempo y proporcionarle un seguimiento y atención que no tendrá en otro caso.

Finalmente la mujer se rindió a las palabras de su amigo, sabiendo que tenía completa razón sobre lo que estaba diciendo y que lo mejor que ella podría hacer era no meterse tanto en ese asunto por el momento. Harry estaba teniendo problemas para avanzar en la investigación y tal vez ella pudiese ayudarlo un poco con ello.

Después de todo los muggles tenían venenos indetectables que los magos muchas veces no conocían, así que lo mejor era buscar una nueva perspectiva.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte a tener otra perspectiva, pero necesito que me des un par de días para arreglarlo todo —le dijo. Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo en un tic nervioso.

Ella iba a bromear sobre eso pero entonces ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez, un pergamino de color rojo siendo traído por una lechuza entró por la ventana de Hermione y un Patronus atravesó la puerta del despacho.

Obviamente, la figura plateada consiguió toda la atención de ambos.

—Hay un nuevo muerto Potter, te necesitamos de inmediato en Hunsford, a las afueras de Kent —dijo la voz de Malfoy, que sonaba dentro de toda la oficina con un tono que estaba más bien preocupado—. Es urgente.

—Iremos juntos y…

—No, debes quedarte aquí. Te convertiste en la persona más importante para nuestra sociedad y si queremos evitar el pánico entre la población no pueden verte presente en las escenas. Por favor, Hermione, mantente en el Ministerio y yo te aseguro que volveré a verte en cuanto sepa qué es todo esto y porqué hay tanto revuelo.

Con esas palabras, Harry se desapareció en el lugar y cuando él se fue, ella miró la carta:

 _«Señora Granger, nos gustaría reunirnos con usted para conocer un poco acerca del caso que tan ocupados mantiene a los aurores, ya que entendemos que se debe a algo realmente grande. Sin embargo no hemos recibido información de parte de quienes lo investigan y tanto silencio comienza a preocuparnos. No queremos mentirle a la población y mantenerla a ciegas._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Sarah Gala._

 _Periodista de El Profeta.»_

Genial, lo que le faltaba era tener que lidiar con la prensa.

…

…

…

Cuando Harry llegó a la escena se encontró con todos sus subordinados en el lugar, algunos entrando y saliendo de la gran casa que se hallaba frente a sus ojos, otros inspeccionando el jardín y los alrededores.

Y justo cuando iba a encaminarse por el camino hacia la puerta doble de entrada, Blaise se apareció a su lado. Eso lo sorprendió, ya que era bastante bien sabido que sólo llamaban a los inefables en ocasiones especiales, y últimamente lo estaba viendo más a él que a su propia esposa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Draco fue quien me llamó —le respondió el otro hombre. Y así, juntos, caminaron rumbo al interior de la vivienda.

Lo que se encontraron en la biblioteca les puso los pelos de punta.

Un hombre de unos sesenta años estaba sentado en un sillón, frente a una gran chimenea que tenía restos de madera en ella. Sobre una mesa ratona había una copa de vino servida y el muerto sostenía entre sus manos un libro. La cosa no sería en absoluto extraña si no fuese porque, otra vez, tenía el rostro una expresión de horror. Y además, le habían sacado los ojos.

Inmediatamente Harry dio la vuelta e inspeccionó las paredes, encontrando en el techo la marca de las Reliquias.

O la de Grindelwald.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que se cometían los asesinatos no parecía tener relación ni con el mago oscuro ni con la historia de los tres hermanos.

Entonces Draco Malfoy entró a la biblioteca y sin demasiadas ceremonias dijo:

—Hay un elfo en la cocina, exactamente como el asesinato anterior. Zabini, te esperan allí.

El moreno salió a paso rápido sin preguntar más nada, Harry se fijó en los ojos grises del otro auror y supo que el problema sería definitivamente más grande.

—Asegúrate de que la prensa no sepa nada de nada y que lleven al elfo al cuartel. Pero no lo pongas con el otro —dijo.

Malfoy asintió.

Esto era malo, muy malo.

* * *

 _Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, más que nada porque soy muy mala manteniendo el misterio xD. Espero que esto les guste, sé que no les cuento mucho, pero todo esto es importante aunque no lo crean^^._

 _Nos vemos pronto, con el siguiente capítulo :)._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	3. Benjamin Walters

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

* * *

 **El misterio de los elfos domésticos**

 **Capítulo 3: Benjamín Walters.**

Hermione Granger nunca se había llevado bien con la prensa, de hecho, se tenían una animadversión mutua. Así que estando en las instalaciones de El Profeta, esperando por la dichosa Sarah Gala, su paciencia estaba a prueba.

Por supuesto, ella sabía que toda esa tonta pantomima de que la «periodista» se encontraba ocupada era una farsa. La dichosa mujer debía estar en cualquier sitio de ese edificio esperando alterarla lo suficiente como para sacarla de sus casillas y así hacer más fácil confundirla con sus palabras para saber lo que realmente quería.

Para su desgracia, Hermione tenía la suficiente experiencia con la prensa en esos años como para anticipar los movimientos, y por eso mismo tenía el discurso programado con varios días de antelación. No aceptaría preguntas que escaparan de sus manos y sus respuestas. Y El Profeta debería aceptarlo porque de otra manera no tendrían ningún tipo de información.

Finalmente la puerta de la oficina, que estaba decorada con paredes, sillones y cojines ridículamente rosa, se abrió para dejarle el paso a una mujer de pelo negro y tez morena. La Ministra percibió en el momento que, contrario a lo que el lugar pudiese transmitir, Sarah era una persona perspicaz e inteligente, por lo que engañarla podría resultar una complicación. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo engañar que omitir información.

—Es un placer que haya accedido a reunirse conmigo, señora Weasley —dijo la periodista, mirándola directamente. Hermione compuso una sonrisa calculada en sus labios y le respondió.

—Granger-Weasley, si no le molesta. Cuando me casé solicité no perder mi apellido de soltera y mi esposo ha sido verdaderamente comprensivo a la hora de aceptarlo y apoyarme, me gustaría que también usted tuviese la misma atención. —Sarah asintió y se ubicó en uno de los sillones individuales, invitándola con un gesto de sus manos a que ella también se ubicara allí. Hermione accedió y se sentó en frente de la mujer.

—Quisiera felicitarla por su nuevo cargo —comenzó a decirle—, ya que no pude hacerlo anteriormente.

—Muchas gracias, aunque me gustaría pasar al verdadero tema que nos trae a esta reunión. Como podrá entender el tiempo en mi agenda no es demasiado, así que cuanto antes, mejor.

—Por supuesto. Hace unos días asistí a una escena de asesinato en un barrio muggle, pero sobre una familia de magos. Y me pareció muy sorprendente verla allí, así como a todo el cuartel de aurores. ¿Tiene idea sobre lo sucedido?

—Creo que lo resumió muy bien al decir que fue un asesinato.

—Por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué necesitar a todo el regimiento de aurores?

—El hecho ocurrió en una zona muggle, en la que viven algunos pocos magos sí, pero fue en un lugar riesgoso para nosotros. Y no queremos romper el Estatuto del Secreto. Además, los cadáveres fueron encontrados por los policías, que es el equivalente de los aurores, a los que tuvimos que desmemoriar. Fue una situación de emergencia por eso y nada más.

—Curiosamente he recibido información muy nueva sobre otro caso en el día de hoy, ¿qué puede decirme sobre eso?

—Que está usted mejor informada que yo.

Hermione estaba rígidamente sentada en el sillón, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras y tratando de mantener la serenidad. El saber que la prensa ya tenía información sobre el nuevo caso, cuando ella apenas sabía lo que había pasado, era preocupante.

—Supongo que sabrá que planeo escribir un artículo sobre esto —dijo Sarah, ella asintió.

—Lo único que le pido es que tenga conciencia sobre lo que escribirá. No trate de generar pánico en la población mágica. Si se atreve, siquiera, me aseguraré de que este periódico, y usted en particular, no vuelvan a tener público.

La noche había llegado hacía un buen rato y él seguía encerrado en su oficina, revisando las declaraciones de los vecinos de la familia Johnson y tratando de encontrar algo en común con el nuevo muerto aparecido hoy, Elan McGregor.

Y no tenía absolutamente nada.

Se sacó las gafas para restregarse los ojos por unos momentos y entonces sintió como la chimenea se activaba y alguien entraba en el lugar. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de atacar con la varita sin ni siquiera ver de quién se trataba, pero después pudo identificar el perfume del shampoo que Ginny suele usar y eso lo hizo bajar la guardia.

Cuando alzó la mirada después de ponerse nuevamente los lentes se encontró con su esposa sosteniendo una pequeña canasta de la que salía un olor francamente delicioso, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sé que el trabajo te tiene absorbido, así que pensé en traerte algo de comida y recordarte que si no llegas a la media noche, te cerraré la red flú y además te revocaré el permiso de aparición en la casa. —Harry rio.

—Prometo estar allí para entonces —dijo.

—Bien, bien. Y dale un poco de alimento a Malfoy, que lo estoy viendo en la otra oficina y parece verdaderamente demacrado.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Si había en ese lugar alguien que estuviera trabajando tanto como él mismo, era Draco Malfoy.

Ginny le dio un leve beso y se fue de la misma manera en la que llegó. Harry, tomando la canasta en sus manos, salió de su despacho y golpeó la ventana del que estaba enfrente. Cuando los ojos grises lo enfocaron sólo hizo un gesto hacia lo que tenía en las manos y entró.

—Mi esposa trajo suficiente comida como para dos, y de paso me ordenó que te alimentara. Creo que está preocupada de tener que adoptar a Scorpius o de que Albus nos mate si dejamos que su mejor amigo se quede sin ti. —La carcajada del rubio fue totalmente espontánea, mientras que le daba un mordisco al sándwich de pavo que Harry le había pasado.

—Seguramente a tu cuñado le encante la idea, pero dudo de que quiera tener que ver a mi hijo más seguido, y más cerca de su princesa.

—Buen punto. ¿Encontraste algo nuevo? —preguntó Potter.

Draco negó. Tenía varias carpetas con pergaminos desperdigados por el escritorio, un mapa con las rutas de los viajes diarios de todas las víctimas, con líneas de diferentes colores para diferenciar entre trabajo, casa, colegio y otras tareas. Incluso tenían un registro de los lugares a los que habían viajado todos mediante la red flú, y aún con todo eso no había ninguna conexión, ni nada que los pudiese relacionar a unos con otros. La situación es altamente frustrante.

—¿Y el segundo elfo? —volvió a preguntar, incluso aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Malfoy hizo una mueca.

—Incluso peor que el otro, ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar palabra y lo único que hace es hamacarse de adelante hacia atrás en la cama. Blaise intentó entrar en su mente pero no pudo, y no es que tenga un bloqueo. Sencillamente su psique está fracturada, no tenemos manera de acceder a sus recuerdos porque prácticamente es un cascarón vacío. Tendríamos mejor suerte si le hubieran dado el beso del dementor.

—Maldición.

—Lo mejor será dejarlo por hoy. Además tenemos que encontrar nuevas formas de investigar o solicitar ayuda de alguien más —dijo Draco, desperezándose en el asiento, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido en desacuerdo con su propia propuesta.

—Hermione me pidió un par de días, creo que ha estado pensando en algo. Tienes razón, es mejor descansar por hoy —dijo Harry.

La mañana había encontrado a Hermione demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba otra opción más que solicitar ayuda del mundo muggle y para eso estaba arreglándose.

Una vez que estuvo lista se apareció directamente en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y se encontró con Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien no sólo sería su guía en esos momentos sino que también ofrecería algo de seguridad en caso de que tuvieran algún problema.

El hombre le sonrió cuando estuvo a su altura, y ella correspondió el gesto.

—Pareces un hombre de negocios con ese traje —le dijo.

—Y tú pareces exactamente lo que tanto supiste ser, una experta en leyes. —Ambos rieron y comenzaron a caminar a la par, Kingsley aprovecho para preguntar— ¿Lista para tu primer reunión con las autoridades muggles?

—He enfrentado cosas peores —respondió Hermione—, así que sí.

—Bien, bien. Nos trasladaremos por red flú hasta la oficina del Primer Ministro muggle, nos está esperando.

Los dos ingresaron a la oficina de Hermione y tomaron los polvo flú en sus manos; después de asegurarse de decir correcta y claramente el lugar al que deseaban trasladarse, se vieron envueltos en las llamas verdosas y cuando salieron de la chimenea se encontraban en una oficina decorada elegantemente, con unos sillones de cuero negro y madera de caoba, en la que un hombre de pelo entrecano y traje formal estaba esperándolos.

El Primer Ministro no hizo ni gesto de nerviosismo al verlos salir del lugar en el que usualmente se quemaba madera, lo que le dijo a Hermione que se trataba de alguien muy disciplinado y con un carácter fuerte, seguramente con un pasado en la policía o tal vez el ejército.

—Bienvenidos, por favor, tomen asiento —les dijo, estrechando sus manos—. Tengo entendido que han venido a solicitar ayuda. —Hermione asintió.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, señor. Efectivamente hemos venido en busca de ayuda —respondió—. Por desgracia nos hemos visto envueltos en unos asesinatos que están resultando difíciles de resolver, y dado que aparentemente han sido consumados con veneno, me gustaría poder contar con la ayuda de alguien especializado en homicidios que pueda utilizar sus contactos para realizar pruebas químicas en un laboratorio.

—Parece tener usted bastante conocimiento sobre mi mundo. Por otro lado, no entiendo qué dificultad pueden ofrecer nuestros venenos si ustedes tienen otro tipo de sustancias que son incluso más peligrosas.

—Mis padres son muggles, dentistas de profesión, así que estoy muy involucrada con su mundo, como dice, porque resulta que también lo considero el mío —respondió Hermione. Su interlocutor alzó las cejas, sorprendido—. Y necesitamos de su ayuda porque no nos concentramos en sustancias como el arsénico, o el plomo, o el monóxido de carbono, ni siquiera en el cianuro. Como bien dijo, tenemos otros venenos que nos son más comunes.

—Tengo entendido que tienen una ley sobre no mezclarse con gente sin magia, o mejor dicho, no mezclarnos a nosotros con ustedes —dijo el Ministro. Hermione entendía la reticencia a acceder y por eso se había preparado para ello, pero esta vez fue Kingsley quien respondió en su lugar.

—Sin embargo, anteriormente, hemos trabajado a la par. Tenemos excepciones y usted lo sabe, porque de lo contrario, no estaríamos hablando. —El otro hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy consciente de ello, por eso he pensado en su solicitud desde que recibí su mensaje, señora Ministra. Lo consideré muy seriamente y decidí ofrecerles a uno de los mejores detectives de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres. Estará bajo sus leyes y órdenes hasta que consideren que ya no necesitan de su ayuda, asimismo podrán tener a su disposición ayuda de nuestros laboratorios siempre que la pida él, porque la coartada es que trabaja en un caso especial. Por favor esperen un segundo.

Cuando el Primer Ministro salió de la oficina, Hermione se permitió respirar tranquila. Había conseguido aquello que fue a buscar y eso ya era mucho decir.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Kingsley, no estoy segura de haber podido mantenerme tan firme si no estuvieras a mi lado hoy.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y el jerarca muggle ingresó al lugar seguido de otro hombre. Era una persona de una altura similar a la de Shacklebolt, pero de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones con vetas verdes.

—Les presento al detective Benjamín Walters.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por el Ministerio de Magia seguida de cerca por Benjamín, el hombre lejos de parecer sorprendido o curioso sobre tantas cosas nuevas para él, iba a un paso ligero y en un actitud sumamente profesional. Ella agradecía esa aparente calma, porque definitivamente iba a ser muy necesaria en el futuro.

Todavía le quedaba comunicarle su decisión a Harry, por lo que en cuanto hizo pasar a su despacho al detective, le pidió que esperara y salió nuevamente con rumbo al cuartel.

Allí estaban ya varios aurores y también le pareció ver a Zabini entrando en una de las salas acondicionados para los elfos, pero no quiso entretenerse en eso y solamente se dirigió hacia donde suponía estaba su amigo.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina y cuando escuchó un «adelante» entró. Ella estaba parcialmente acostumbrada a ver a Harry Potter sumido en su trabajo, pero en esos momentos resultaba sorprendente. Se encontraba rodeado de aurores que detuvieron todos sus movimientos al verla, y ella los saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza antes de decir:

—Necesito reunirme contigo en mi despacho, justo ahora. ¿Podrías seguirme unos momentos?

—Por favor, que alguien vaya con esos elfos. Malfoy, que Blaise se asegure de volver a visitar el segundo, dile que de ser necesario lo lleve a su departamento y utilicen todo lo que esté a su alcance para sacar algo de su cabeza, por favor. Vuelvo en un momento.

—¿No crees que darle carta libre a los inefables puede no ser buena idea? —preguntó ella en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente.

—En realidad, ya no hay nada que hacer con él. Su mente no tiene arreglo porque está fragmentada como la de los padres de Neville, para que te hagas una idea. Lo único que puede hacer es seguir vivo sin ni siquiera saberlo y dado que no tenemos muchas posibilidades de sonsacarle algo, lo mejor es dejar que los verdaderos expertos en el tema se encarguen. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Lo verás ahora —dijo.

Ya casi estaban llegando a la oficina y una vez que alcanzaron la puerta Hermione la abrió e ingresó en el lugar, seguida por Harry.

Cuando estuvieron frente al otro hombre ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Te presento al detective Benjamín Walters. Él te ayudará con el nuevo caso.

* * *

 _Lamento tanto la demora en subir este nuevo capítulo. La vida muggle me consume y no me da tiempo libre en estos momentos, así que me disculpo. Volveré en tres días con el siguiente 'episodio' de esta historia._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	4. Nueva perspectiva

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

* * *

 **El misterio de los elfos domésticos**

 **Capítulo 4: Nueva perspectiva**

Harry observó atentamente al otro hombre, enfocándose mayormente en la tranquilidad que mantenía pese a estar en un lugar que no sólo le era completamente desconocido, sino que además, parecía irreal. En seguida analizó la complexión atlética del cuerpo y las facciones duras; Benjamín Walters tenía un aura que le resultaba extraña, misteriosa para ser un simple muggle.

Y sin embargo, no parecía ser un peligro inminente.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Walters —dijo al final, estirando el brazo para estrechar manos. Benjamín respondió con un apretón firme.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Potter —contestó. Harry se volteó hacia su jefa y la encontró mirando el intercambio de saludos bastante interesada.

—Me dijiste que estaban estancados con la investigación, así que tuve una entrevista con el Primer Ministro y él nos permitió trabajar con Benjamín, buscaremos indicios al estilo muggle —dijo Hermione.

—Parece una muy buena oportunidad, y espero poder aprender algunas cosas desde otro punto de vista. Me gustaría que me acompañara, señor Walters —respondió el auror.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter.

Los dos hombres fueron caminando a la par hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, en donde, por fin, Harry fue capaz de percibir algo de sorpresa en el rostro de su acompañante.

Blaise rondaba por el lugar con uno de esos contenedores llenos de cerebros flotando en líquido, aparentemente con dirección hacia la sala del elfo más dañado; Elisa y Darius se encontraban en la siguiente sala y Draco repartía unas carpetas a los más novatos, que contenían seguramente otros casos.

Varios memorándum volaban y chocaban entre ellos, y el ambiente parecía un caos. Así que Harry entendía que ahora sí su acompañante se mostrase sorprendido.

Finalmente ingresaron en la oficina de Potter, en donde por unos segundos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Harry decidió comenzar a hablar.

—En primer lugar quisiera saber qué es lo que sabe sobre nuestro caso y nuestro mundo; no es que sea lo más importante en este momento pero me gustaría saber en dónde estamos parados. —Benjamin observó todo el despacho y luego se apoyó contra la puerta con las piernas y los brazos cruzados antes de hablar.

—Voy a ser sincero, señor Potter. No soy una nulidad en el tema de la magia, y es por eso que fui elegido para ayudar en su investigación. Mi hermana es una bruja, así que tengo un conocimiento básico sobre su mundo, conozco un poco de su estilo de vida y algunos de sus lugares, pero es la primera vez que estoy dentro del famoso Ministerio de Magia o me involucro en un trabajo en conjunto.

»En cuanto al caso, sólo conozco lo que la Ministra me ha dicho: una familia y un hombre asesinados sin ninguna pista aparente en dónde lo único en común son unos misteriosos elfos domésticos —admito que no sé qué clase de criaturas son esas— que están prácticamente imposibilitados de todo. Por eso mismo han decidido buscar nuevos horizontes en su investigación y es para ayudarlos a cumplir ese objetivo que me encuentro aquí hoy.

—Correcto. Gracias, señor Walters. Por cierto, puede llamarme Harry si así lo desea —respondió el auror. A cambio recibió una inclinación de cabeza.

—Tú puedes llamarme Benjy, Harry. Así me dicen mis colegas. Ahora, ¿en dónde estamos con el caso? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Empezaremos por que conozca al equipo, y después lo llevaré a una de las casas, para que vea el lugar… tal vez usted descubra algo que yo pasé por alto.

—Perfecto.

Salieron de la oficina y Harry se encargó de explicarle a todos los aurores quién era Benjamin y cuál iba a ser su función mientras trabajase con ellos. La mayoría de los allí presentes se mostraron aliviados de saber que tendrían un poco de ayuda extra, a excepción de Draco y Blaise, que también estaba con ellos.

—Bienvenido —dijo Malfoy cuando todos los demás retomaron sus actividades.

—Gracias señor Malfoy —respondió el muggle, Draco estrechó su mano.

—Será de gran ayuda tener varias perspectivas. —Fue el saludo de Blaise, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa torcida—. Además, como Inefable que soy, debo reconocer que ustedes tienen varias formas de sonsacar información del cerebro que pueden ser útiles, algo arcaicas para mi gusto, pero realmente eficientes. Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a los elfos domésticos antes que nada.

Y con eso encabezó la marcha hacia la sala acondicionada para la primer criatura.

Benjamin lo siguió de inmediato, considerando que era hora de hacer algo más que solo observar. Además, si podía obtener aunque fuese una pequeña pista, tendría más posibilidades de saber qué buscar en la casa.

—Este elfo —habló Blaise— es el que estaba en la primer escena del crimen. Admitió ser el responsable por las muertes, pero yo no encuentro rastros de magia en él. Tampoco puedo comprobar que efectivamente sea el asesino. —Benjamin miró al pequeño ser, quien le devolvió la mirada a través del vidrio—. Debes saber que intenté ver sus memorias y me fue imposible, ya que tiene un shock emocional demasiado grande, además tampoco sabe explicarme cómo fue que pudo matar a sus ex dueños.

—¿Dueños?

—Ah sí. Verás, los elfos solían pertenecer a las familias de magos y eran utilizados prácticamente como esclavos. Es una magia muy antigua y difícil de explicar pero la Ministra abolió esa práctica en cuanto asumió su cargo.

—Yo también mataría si fuera un esclavo —dijo Benjy, con una mirada dura.

—Los elfos no se consideran esclavos —habló Harry—, te lo digo como alguien que ha crecido en el mismo mundo que tú y ha tenido que acostumbrarse a todo esto. Se trata de magia, ellos tienen diferentes capacidades mágicas, incluso distintas restricciones que nosotros los magos no y viceversa, pero digamos que se sienten felices sirviendo a otras personas. —Benjamin estaba escéptico—. Sí, lo sé, es extraño. Nuestra Ministra piensa como tú, pero deberías haber visto las protestas que hicieron los elfos en las calles, reclamando que se derogue la ley que les dió la libertad. Cuando no obtuvieron respuesta desaparecieron, todos. Actualmente no sabemos dónde están metidos, y estos casos son realmente preocupantes porque no sabemos si es algún mago, o si son ellos demostrando su descontento.

—Confiaré en sus palabras, Harry. Ahora, ¿han intentado con sacarlo de este cuarto? Digo, parece un prisionero. En mi mundo existe la amnesia, y supongo que ustedes también saben de lo que hablo —Recibió varios asentamientos de cabeza a cambio—, y lo que nosotros hacemos en esos casos es tratar de que vuelvan a lugares significativos para que poco a poco los recuerdos regresen. Tal vez él lo necesita.

—Te daré una respuesta visual a tu pregunta —dijo Draco. Seguido a eso entró a la sala y tomó al elfo de la mano. La criatura comenzó a caminar con pasos tambaleantes, pero cuánto más se acercaba a la puerta mayores eran los temblores que lo sacudían.

Malfoy soltó su mano una vez que alcanzaron al resto del grupo, Topsi posó sus grandes ojos azules en Benjamin y después de unos segundos empezó a gritar a todo pulmón:

—¡TOPSI ES UN ASESINO! ¡HA MATADO A SU FAMILIA! ¡TOPSI TIENE QUE ACABAR CON TODO, TIENE QUE DESTRUIR LAS PRUEBAS, TOPSI DEBE DESAPARECER DEL MUNDO! —En seguida corrió hacia la pared y comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza, mientras que el detective trataba de avanzar hasta él y detenerlo.

—Petrificus Totalus —dijo Draco, apuntando a Topsi con la varita—. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar un mal rato, pero espero que ahora entiendas el motivo para que esté en esta sala especial —siguió hablando, mientras cargaba al petrificado elfo hasta el interior y lo dejaba en la cama que le habían preparado.

—¿Vas a dejarlo así, como una estatua? —preguntó Benjy, visiblemente afectado.

—Su magia es poderosa y romperá mi hechizo. —Se encogió de hombros Malfoy. Efectivamente, pocos minutos después Topsi estaba de pie, rebotando contra las paredes acolchadas del lugar—. Al menos ahí no puede lastimarse.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué hay del otro elfo? ¿Tiene lo mismo que este?

—No. —Fue la respuesta de Blaise—. De hecho está peor.

—¿Ha conseguido lastimarse de verdad? —preguntó Walters.

—Más bien no ha conseguido nada —repuso de nuevo Zabini—. Es un cascarón. Está por aquí, ven.

Caminaron varios metros más, acercándose a las celdas que se habían instalado nada más terminar la guerra en el Ministerio para retener mortífagos y delincuentes antes de sus juicios frente al Wizengamot, y fue al final de uno de los pasillos rodeados de celdas que se encontraba la otra sala especial.

Era un contraste grande, teniendo en cuenta que venían de tonos oscuros y deprimentes para chocarse de frente con un lugar que casi resplandecía de tanta luz y color blanco que había allí.

Frente al elfo estaba la piscina con cerebros flotantes, de la cual salían varios cables que terminan en pinzas, las que a su vez se conectaban a la criatura por sus brazos, piernas y con una especie de corona en la cabeza. Sobre la pared que estaba detrás del recipiente se podía ver una especie de imagen, muy al estilo de un proyector de películas, pero en ella no había nada más que un montón de extrañas figuras indefinidas.

—Esto es… —murmuró Benjamin.

—Horrible. —Completó Harry—. Deberías haberme avisado de esto, Zabini.

—Tú me diste carta libre, Potter. No me vengas a fastidiar ahora —contestó Blaise, ligeramente molesto. A él tampoco le hacía gracia tener que llegar a eso, pero ya no se le ocurría más nada—. Además, fue inútil. Incluso así, tratando de ingresar en su subconsciente de una forma externa apelando a utilizar varios cerebros que cubran las funciones del suyo, no he conseguido nada más que esas imágenes borrosas. Tenemos dos opciones: o lo envíamos a San Mungo y que el hospital decida, o aplicamos eutanasia.

—¿Creen que haya alguna forma de obtener una fotografía de eso? —interrumpió Benjy, señalando la pantalla—. Tal vez si la digitalizo en una computadora sea posible utilizar algunos programas para identificar lo que sea eso y así tener alguna pista nueva.

—¿Ves? No todo fue en vano —dijo Draco—, al final tengo que darle la razón a mi hijo cuando me dice que los inventos muggles sí son eficaces.

—Malfoy viene de una de las familias más antiguas, así que no fue criado en la tolerancia precisamente —dijo Harry, viendo la expresión de incomprensión del policía. Él levantó las cejas al escucharlo.

—Ya veo —dijo—. Sí, creo que podríamos sacar algo aquí. Ahora quisiera poder ir hasta las escenas, tal vez pueda notar cualquier cosa que les haya pasado desapercibida. Además, ¿notaron que Topsi dijo que debía destruir las pruebas? ¿Cuáles pruebas? ¿Ya había hablado antes?

—Tengo que admitir que no, esta es la primera vez que dice algo llamativo además del, ya clásico, «yo maté a mi familia» que ha venido repitiendo todos estos días —respondió Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. No había notado eso de las pruebas, pero ahora que lo mencionas es muy extraño. Nosotros no encontramos nada.

—A lo mejor buscaron los indicios equivocados —repuso Benjamin—. ¿Quién me lleva?

—Todos iremos —dijo Harry—, usaremos los polvo flu, ya que la chimenea se mantiene conectada únicamente a mi oficina, por si acaso. Además no podríamos aparecernos contigo porque no tienes una varita. Pero antes déjame contactar a un viejo conocido, él podrá ayudarnos con el tema de la fotografía.

Volvieron al despacho del jefe y esperaron que él terminase de escribir una carta que ató a la pata de una lechuza cuando la tuvo lista.

—Busca a Dennis Creevey. —Con esas últimas palabras abrió la ventana y el animal salió volando.

—Creí que no tenías contacto con ese chico después de lo que pasó en la batalla de Hogwarts —dijo Draco, Harry hizo una mueca.

—Sí… pero de vez en cuando nos ayuda con las fotos oficiales del Ministerio —respondió el otro hombre.

Harry caminó hasta quedar frente a su chimenea y les hizo un gesto con la mano a los demás para que se acercaran. Una vez que estaban todos juntos le señalo el tazón con los polvos verdes a Benjamin y pasó a explicarle:

—Lo que tienes que hacer es tomar un puñado de esos, meterte dentro de la chimenea y decir claramente el lugar al que quieres y después sueltas los flu, mira Draco te mostrará. Malfoy, adelante.

El rubio tomo los polvos y se metió dentro del reducido espacio, una vez allí dijo:

—Britannia, Puckeridge 118. —Y arrojando lo que tenía en las manos desapareció en medio de las llamas.

—Eso es lo que tienes que hacer —dijo Blaise, que fue el segundo en irse. Harry se habría reído de la cara impresionada que tenía el otro hombre que estaba con él si no fuera porque sería descortés. Y también sabía lo que sentía.

—Yo estaba igual de estupefacto la primera vez que tuve que viajar así, pero es lo más seguro para ti. Y recuerda mantener tus codos pegados al torso, o de lo contrario vas a llevarte unos buenos golpes —dijo, Walters asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, vamos.

En cuanto ambos terminaron de trasladarse a la casa de la familia, Benjamin fue escoltado hacia el lugar en donde se encontraron los cuerpos. Todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado, conservado gracias a varios encantamientos.

El detective caminó por la sala, ojeó las estanterías de libros y subió hasta la siguiente planta. En todo momento evitó tocar las cosas y no hizo ninguna pregunta, primero fue a la habitación de los niños, de donde tomó un par de lápices de escribir, que guardó en uno de sus bolsillos; seguidamente recorrió el cuarto de los adultos.

Allí se detuvo por más tiempo, revisó las mesas de luz y los placares, pero no vio nada raro. Más allá de la falta de aparatos electrónicos, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar.

Después bajó hasta la cocina, a la que examinó minuciosamente. Rebuscó en cada cajón de encimera, en cada alacena e incluso en el refrigerador. Miró por las ventanas y buscó cualquier señal de que alguien pudiera haber entrado por allí, pero ninguna cerradura estaba forzada.

Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

Volvió hacia el comedor y dijo:

—¿Alguno podría conseguirme un recipiente de vidrio, una brocha o pincel y un cuchillo?

Con unos movimientos de varita, Harry le entregó lo pedido y Benjamín se puso manos a la obra. Sacó uno de los lápices que había tomado del cuarto infantil y con el cuchillo separó toda la madera del grafito, al que puso dentro del frasco y procuró aplastar con el lado por el que se sujeta el instrumento cortante. Cuando tuvo todo el mineral molido fue nuevamente hasta la planta alta y recorrió cada ventana y puerta, aplicando en los picaportes y seguros un poco del polvillo con ayuda de la brocha.

—Maldición, olvidé pedir cinta adhesiva —masculló al percatarse del hecho. Sin embargo algo lo sobresaltó al rozar su hombro.

—Toma. No estoy segura de qué pretendes encontrar exactamente porque no tenemos un sistema de huellas dactilares, pero espero que te sea de ayuda —dijo Hermione, que había ido para ver si necesitaban más refuerzos—. Harry me dijo dónde encontrarte.

—Gracias, Ministra. Supongo que usted sí tiene identificación, ¿no? —Ella asintió—. Pues espero que el asesino, en caso de ser mago, también esté relacionado con mi mundo y, por ende, tenga una de esas. De otra forma vamos a estar estancados con esto. Deberían implementar un registro como ese, sería más sencillo para ustedes cuando deban buscar un delincuente en el sistema —dijo.

—Tenemos un registro —le responde ella—, pero no es de huellas dactilares. Te explico: normalmente no hay dos varitas iguales, son únicas, así que esa es una forma de identificarnos. En caso de que hayan varitas gemelas, entonces podremos diferenciar la huella mágica de los hechizos que salgan de cada instrumento, ya que cada persona tiene un núcleo mágico interno que lo hace distinto al resto. Es como las huellas, pero más inherente a la naturaleza de nuestro mundo. Aunque no niego que tengas razón con tu punto de vista, lo voy a tener en cuenta para cuando todo este caso se acabe.

Benjamin la escuchaba mientras iba recolectando huellas con ayuda de la cinta, la cual cortaba en varios trozos con el cuchillo. Cuando consideró que era suficiente por esa planta decidió ir hasta abajo y repetir el procedimiento. Se enfocó más que nada en cada puerta y ventana, porque allí era por donde se podría haber metido cualquier cosa a la casa, pero tuvo también especial cuidado revisando la chimenea, en donde encontró los primeros indicios claros de algo.

En el borde inferior del gran agujero encontró una huella de un dedo casi entero, más pequeño que el de un adulto y mucho más fino de lo normal. Lo malo es que no era humano, definitivamente. Lo bueno es que podrían cotejarla con los dos pequeños elfos y ver si pertenecía a alguno de ellos, suponiendo que esas cosas tuviesen distintos dactilogramas.

—Tengo algo interesante aquí —dijo, llamando la atención de los demás. Los cuatro se acercaron inmediatamente.

—No es de un adulto —dijo Harry.

—Olvida eso, ¿qué demonios es? —soltó Blaise, algo impresionado.

—Es muy fino, y está casi entero. Pero definitivamente es un dedo —habló Draco.

—Es una huella dactilar, Zabini. Como la mágica, pero esto se usa con las manos y se trata de una especie de dibujo hecho con las líneas y círculos de tus dedos —le explicó Hermione al Inefable—. Y odio decir esto, pero parece de un elfo.

—Espero poder compararla con los que están en el Ministerio —dijo Benjamin—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que funcione, pero si podemos ubicar a uno de ellos aquí con esto, supongo que tendremos suficiente para, al menos en el primer caso, encontrar un culpable. Lo que desestimará la hipótesis de que sea algo en masa o en serie, y habrá que rever todo como acontecimientos individuales.

—Topsi estaba en custodia cuando ocurrió el segundo asesinato, así que supongo que tienes razón —opinó Harry, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido—. Sin embargo hay demasiadas coincidencias entre las escenas, así que los elfos pueden estar siendo coaccionados por alguien más. Supongo que no vas a tener problemas para identificar a Topsi, porque las huellas son únicas, ¿no?

—En personas como nosotros, pero respecto a ellos… la verdad es que es campo muerto —respondió Benjy— lo que haré será tomar la de ambos una vez que volvamos y después pediré ayuda en un laboratorio de Scotland Yard. Voy a afuera, tal vez pueda encontrar algo más.

A paso seguro avanzó hasta la puerta y salió al exterior, se entretuvo un poco observando la cerradura, pero tampoco de ese lado había rastros de manipulación forzada. En la entrada había un tapete y Benjamin lo levantó para ver si los magos eran igual que los muggles, o sea, de dejar las llaves de copia escondidas en el lugar más obvio del planeta. Pero no.

Al menos no descuidaban su seguridad.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Draco, quien lo había seguido por si precisaba ayuda.

—Veía si ustedes también eran como nosotros, los muggles.

—¿Levantando un tapete del piso? —Benjamin rió.

—Dios, no. Me refiero a que buscaba las llaves de copia. —La mirada de su interlocutor le dijo que, de hecho, no se estaban entendiendo, suspiró—. Esos instrumentos de metal, pequeños y con la forma de la cerradura que se usan para abrir las puertas. ¿O es que las tiran abajo? —Ahora fue el rubio quien dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Nosotros nos aparecemos directamente en nuestras casas, o como tú mismo has podido comprobar, usamos la chimenea.

—Y ahí se va mi teoría sobre que os tomáis en serio la seguridad…

—Claro que nos preocupamos por eso, tenemos muchas medidas de protección.

—¿Sin algo básico como una llave? Me resulta difícil de creer, porque deberían evitar a los intrusos de alguna manera. Así puede venir cualquier persona y entrar a la casa.

—Somos magos, Walters. Nuestra forma de defendernos es muy diferente; utilizamos hechizos protectores para que los intrusos no entren, repelentes de maldiciones y embrujos, escudos, encantamientos para ocultarnos, hechizos anti-aparición y anti-muggles, hechizos para cerrar las cosas o para evitar ser escuchados. No necesitamos una llave porque, generalmente, quienes atacan a magos también lo son. Y una llave no es un gran contrincante, la verdad.

—Así como lo dices… tal vez tengas razón. Pero si tienen tanta protección, ¿cómo es que yo pude entrar sin problemas?

—La familia está muerta, cuando eso pasa la magia que sostiene los hechizos protectores se acaba y dejan de tener efecto.

—¿No pueden saber si alguien los atacó hasta desarmar las defensas?

—Podemos buscar rastros de ataque externo, como vestigios de magia oscura o distinta a los residuos mágicos de las varitas de los adultos, pero no se ha encontrado nada de eso. Quien los haya matado era, como mínimo, un conocido.

—Entiendo, gracias por la explicación.

—No hay de qué. Para tener familia en nuestro mundo, la verdad es que no pareces saber demasiado.

—No… hemos mantenido vidas separadas, ya que ha sido complicado para mí involucrarme con mi muchas cosas diferentes y me siento descolocado, pero ella está mucho más adaptada que yo a estar entre los dos mundos. —De repente, Benjy frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Sólo se lo comenté a tu jefe.

—Es que soy un hombre curioso, y mientras tú estabas investigando arriba y el resto esperábamos abajo atrapando moscas… —La expresión de Draco era bastante elocuente, si iba a trabajar con el equipo, tendrían que conocer algo de él—. Harry nos contó lo que sabe de ti, el resto lo agregó Granger.

—Ministra Granger, querrás decir —corrigió el detective—. Es tu jefa, digo, incluso por encima de Potter.

—Cierto, cierto. Llevo tantos años compartiendo mi vida con ellos y con Blaise, que realmente olvido un poco el tema de las jerarquías… Además, todo se vuelve más entreverado cuando compartes con ellos un domingo cada dos semanas. —Benjamin lo miró, parecía estar perdido con la explicación—. Nuestros hijos tienen la misma edad, van al mismo colegio… Scorpius y Albus son muy buenos amigos. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Mi hijo es Scorp, para que sepas.

—Esos nombres son muy extraños, sin ofender. —Draco dejó escapar una risa.

Ambos hablaban a la par que rodeaban la casa en busca de cualquier cosa anómala que pudiesen ver, así que a pesar del aire distendido que los envolvía estaban atentos. Fue por eso que Draco notó algo distinto en la parte trasera del patio, en la cerca.

—Benjamin, ven conmigo pero mantente a mi espalda —dijo. Empezó a caminar con lentitud hasta el lugar, ya con la varita en la mano por si debía defenderse.

Era arriesgado acercarse solo y llevar como único refuerzo a un detective muggle, pero enviarlo por alguien podría exponerlo aún más al peligro porque no podría defenderse de un mago y así, al menos, estarían cubiertos. Además Harry escucharía una batalla y no los iba a dejar solos.

Allí entre los arbustos había un hueco, de esos que se hacen para espiar algo. Era pequeño y nuevo, porque Draco no recordaba haberlo visto antes, lo que significaba que alguien volvía hasta la escena del crimen. Esos no eran los elfos. O al menos, no los que tenían en custodia.

—Homenum Revelio —susurró con la varita, una especie de brisa envolvió el lugar y una pequeña alteración del espacio se formó al costado del agujero. Sin embargo se desapareció antes de que Draco pudiera atraparlo—. ¡Maldición! Ve por Potter, había alguien acá.

El detective salió corriendo hacia la casa, y apenas un minuto después estaba de regreso con Harry, Blaise y Hermione. Malfoy observaba las hojas y el espacio, en busca de una señal que le dijera si el intruso se trataba de una persona o una criatura, mientras que Benjy les explicaba lo que había pasado a los demás.

—Él notó algo diferente y dijo que me quedara a su espalda, y entonces después hizo un hechizo y una brisa nos envolvió, después todo pasó demasiado rápido y cuando me di cuenta, Draco me mandó a buscarlos —dijo.

—¿Qué encontraste, Draco? —Malfoy se revolvió el pelo.

—Este hueco no estaba aquí los otros días, así que no sólo es nuevo sino que también significa que, sea quien sea, está regresando a las escenas del crimen. La pregunta ahora es qué busca. El hechizo revelador… lo tenía justo a mi lado y se fue; asumo la responsabilidad de mi fallo. Estaba usando un hechizo desilusionador o algo así, si era una persona tenía que estar encorvada, porque la alteración no era muy grande, la otra opción es que se tratase de algún elfo.

—¿Un elfo? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Estás seguro?

—O un duende. No muy grande, pero con forma humanoide.

—De cualquier manera no fue tu culpa que haya escapado —respondió Harry—. No lo viste, y cuando te diste cuenta era demasiado tarde sí, pero no eras el único auror en la casa.

—Hay huellas por este lado —habló Blaise, que había cruzado la cerca y se encontraba en la casa de al lado—. Son pequeñas, así que descarta a cualquier mago, a menos de que estemos tratando con un mestizo de duende con mago.

—Haré que refuercen la seguridad en ambas casas. En cuanto tenga noticias de Dennis podremos volver y tomar fotografías, ahora lo mejor será regresar al Ministerio —dijo Harry. El resto asintió a sus palabras.

* * *

Habían transcurrido diez días desde que el primer asesinato fuera descubierto y se iniciara una investigación profunda pero vertiginosa acerca de cada detalle de ese caso. Y no sólo de ese, sino también del que ocurrió poco después.

Gracias a la ayuda de Benjamin habían podido examinar otras pistas, de una forma que ellos como aurores ni siquiera tuvieron en mente en ningún momento. De hecho, por ese mismo motivo, pudieron descubrir que las huellas dactilares de los elfos eran idénticas, así que no podrían avanzar en ese punto.

Topsi seguía insistiendo en destruir unas pruebas de las que nadie sabía nada con una firmeza increíble y tanto Benjamin como Blaise trataban de que les dijera algo más, cualquier cosa que pudiese servir para abrir una línea de investigación a seguir.

Harry creía que tener tantas cosas a las que prestarle atención no servía de mucho, el equipo estaba completamente dividido, el escuadrón en general se encontraba hecho un caos porque las tareas se delegan a los más novatos y varias veces el Consejo de Seguridad Mágica presentaba quejas a Hermione sobre la cantidad de aurores que estaban enfocados en un solo caso. Además, así no podían saber qué era importante y qué no.

La desesperación les jugaba en contra y los distraía.

En base a tal situación y por orden directa de la Ministra se había formado un equipo especial que se encargaría de trabajar únicamente en cualquier escena o delito en el que apareciese la marca de Grindelwald; en él se encontraban Draco Malfoy, Elisa Sammuels, Agnes Jefferson, Darius Randall, el detective Benjamin Walters, el inefable Blaise Zabini y el mismísimo Harry Potter, con la colaboración eventual de Dennis Creevey y Scotland Yard. Debido a que no lo conformaba personal de un solo departamento ni mundo, la jurisdicción y los informes eran entregados directamente a Hermione, que a su vez los compartía con el Primer Ministro muggle.

Sin embargo los avances se reducían a cero, y eso generaba un nivel de insatisfacción general en todos los empleados del Ministerio, quienes comenzaban a murmurar por los pasillos sobre la poca capacidad que los aurores y la Ministra demostraban para resolver un caso en el que, según los rumores, ya había una confesión.

La cual era ignorada por todos.

Muchos comentaban en las sombras que en el fondo aquello se debía a la parcialidad de Hermione para no querer aceptar que un elfo sea el culpable; por lo que haciendo uso de su influencia como máxima autoridad y amiga personal del «Niño que vivió» ha llevado adelante una investigación que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, invirtiendo fondos que bien podrían utilizarse en temas más importantes y ocupando los mejores aurores cuando no eran necesarios.

—No es objetiva…

—Está obsesionada con los elfos.

—Dicen que era así desde el colegio.

—Se está extralimitando.

—Si confesó deberían encerrarlo en Azkaban y en cambio parece que lo tienen alojado en una habitación de El Caldero Chorreante…

Hermione bufó cuando, por enésima vez en esa mañana, las voces se callaban abruptamente al verla. Como si ya no los hubiera escuchado antes, fuera incapaz de notar las miradas de soslayo y le importara en algo lo que un montón de empleados con más prejuicios que cerebro pudiesen pensar de ella.

Incluso le llegaba a parecer gracioso que se mostrasen indignados por la contratación de un muggle para ayudar. Algo que los había ayudado bastante, considerando lo que tenían antes de que Benjamin llegara, así que ella como Ministra realmente no llegaba a entenderlos.

Sin embargo era consciente de que debía mantenerlos vigilados; lo último que necesitaba era una revuelta interna.

Por otro lado, la presión de la prensa era bastante grande. El que todos los elfos domésticos hubiesen desaparecido los ponía sobre aviso, y muchos periodistas eran sumamente conscientes del descontento que había en el mundo mágico respecto a la asunción de Hermione como Ministra.

El agradecimiento por ayudar a vencer a Voldemort de forma directa ya estaba acabado y muchos volvían a ser los mismos idiotas de siempre.

Ella por su parte decidió olvidar las palabras y ponerse a trabajar, así que recorriendo los últimos metros antes de llegar a su oficina procuró hacer oídos sordos a todo.

Le esperaba un día verdaderamente largo por delante.

* * *

Rita Skeeter podría estar un poco más avejentada que antes, pero todavía le quedaban algunas cosas intactas. La primera, su olfato para obtener noticias jugosas; la segunda, su hermosa vuela pluma y la tercera, su eterno rencor a Hermione Granger.

Así que le resultó imposible ignorar las palabras de muchos de los empleados del Ministerio acerca de unos supuestos asesinatos en serie cometidos por unos elfos que, arbitrariamente, esa mujer estaba protegiendo.

Y aunque ahora tuviese que esperar unos momentos porque debía registrarse como animaga, ya se encargaría al salir de investigar sobre el asunto y hundir a esa mocosa que tanto la fastidió en su momento.

La satisfacción de tenerla en sus manos y que no pudiese hacerle nada iba a ser realmente grande.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo a la recepcionista del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Magia—, vengo a registrarme como animaga.

—Debe llenar estas formas y depositarlas en el fichero de allá. —La mujer le entregó unos papeles y después le señaló un recipiente a su espalda—. Se pondrán en contacto con usted en unos días, mientras lo que no puede convertirse en animal, para hacerle las pruebas correspondientes. En cuanto firme su declaración se activará un detector que nos permitirá saber si irrumpe las normas o no, ¿le queda claro?

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. —A lo mejor también podría aprovechar para escribir sobre la mala leche de algunas empleadas.

En cuanto terminó de completar los papeles y todo estuvo correcto, salió de esa sección con rumbo al vestíbulo principal, en donde esperaba encontrar información suficiente para empezar a escribir un buen artículo.

Efectivamente pudo dar con un par de personas más que dispuestas a contarle todo acerca de las nuevas medidas de la flamante mujer al mando. Y ella lo aprovechó todo muy bien.

—¿Entonces estaría dispuesta a comentarme lo que sabe? —le preguntó a una mujer que estaba encantada de hablar.

—Con la única condición de mantener mi identidad oculta.

—Le aseguro que la protegeré, ya que los buenos periodistas nunca dicen sus fuentes. Si fuera tan amable de acompañarme a una cafetería cercana, por favor.

Ambas se desaparecieron en conjunto hasta un local que ofrecía no sólo buenas bebidas, sino también un excelente ámbito de privacidad. Era el lugar al que Rita solía llevar personas que querían hablar de algo, pero sin ponerse en riesgo.

La cafetería en cuestión se ubicaba en la nueva y remodelada parte mágica de Londres, con cabinas de lugares reservados que representaban perfectos escenarios para hablar de cosas exclusivas, y además un excelente servicio que no sólo ofrecía las bebidas clásicas de los magos, sino que también había incorporado algunas cosas muggles.

Skeeter había comprado para su uso personal uno de esos reservados en cuanto conoció el local, al poco tiempo de abrir. Desde ese momento era su preferido para casos como ese.

Sentándose frente a la mujer rebuscó entre su bolso para sacar un bloc de notas y la pluma para anotar, a los que dejó encima de la mesa. Pero como mujer de experiencia sabía que lo mejor sería romper el hielo y hacer que su acompañante se sintiese cómoda, o de lo contrario no le aportaría nada verdaderamente jugoso.

—¿Qué le parece si comenzamos pidiendo algo para tomar? —No esperó una respuesta, hizo sonar una campanita mientras sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes. Segundos después un camarero se apareció a su lado—. Quisiera pedir un Blended Beverage Lemonade, con una capa de nata bañada en brandy, por favor. ¿Lo mismo para ti, querida? —La mujer asintió—. Perfecto, que sean dos, entonces.

El camarero desapareció y volvió unos momentos después con el pedido en una bandeja. En cuanto ambas estuvieron servidas y tomaron un poco de sus bebidas, Rita consideró prudente comenzar a hablar.

—Entonces, me ha parecido que hay mucha gente disconforme con Hermione Granger dentro del Ministerio…

—Oh sí —respondió la mujer—, y no sólo dentro de las instalaciones. Fuera también hay gente molesta, basta con que mire la manera en la que muchas familias expresan su disgusto por la liberación de los elfos. ¿Y qué me dice de las propias criaturas? Personalmente nunca en todos mis años llegué a ver algo como eso; y soy de la misma época que la directora de Hogwarts.

—¿Te refieres a la manifestación en las calles? ¿Acaso eso fue ignorado por la Ministra?

—Esa misma. Por no hablar de algunos de los cambios tan repentinos.

—¿Cuáles cambios? Si es que sabes, por supuesto. —La mujer esbozó una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos los dientes y cada arruga de su frente se marcaba. Rita dio un sorbo a su frappuccino y se dispuso a escuchar.

—Verá…

* * *

 _ **¿NEGLIGENCIA EN EL MINISTERIO?**_

 _Artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter, en exclusiva para El Profeta._

 _Ayer tuve la oportunidad de hablar con una funcionaria del Ministerio, que ha pedido que reserve su identidad, y fue así como pude comprobar de primera mano que la gran mayoría de empleados están furiosos con la forma tan arbitraria en la que Hermione Granger toma decisiones._

 _Según me comentaron, la flamante mujer más poderosa de nuestro mundo actualmente ha decidido llevar adelante no sólo la polémica liberación de los elfos, sino también la incorporación de un muggle al Departamento de Aurores. Y entonces me pregunto, ¿en dónde queda el Estatuto del Secreto, y por qué lo violamos tan abiertamente? ¿Puede la señora Granger-Weasley obviar las normas por ser la jerarca? ¿O acaso es que utiliza su influencia como heroína de guerra y amiga personal de Harry Potter para hacer sólo lo que ella desea?_

 _¡Aunque estoy segura de que eso no les preocupa tanto cómo desentrañar el motivo por el que tendríamos a un detective de la policía (son como nuestras fuerzas de seguridad) trabajando en nuestros cuarteles!_

 _Les explicaré: al parecer hubo una serie de asesinatos en casas de magos._

 _No se sorprendan si es la primera vez que leen sobre esto, ya que tengo entendido que nuestra Ministra movió sus influencias para mantener el secreto; y casi les podría asegurar que va a escudarse en no generar alarma pública._

 _Entonces, ¿las muertes son suficientes para asustarnos tanto? Tal vez no. Tal vez…_

 _Hay algo verdaderamente preocupante que nos debería ocupar._

 _¡Pero esperen! ¡Hay más!_

 _Sí, como lo ven. La realidad es que una marca que se encargó de ser sinónimo de miedo durante muchos años y produjo infinito dolor a lo largo de Europa ha vuelto a aparecer en estos casos._

 _No, no hablo de la Marca Tenebrosa._

 _Me refiero a esa que representó a Grindelwald._

 _¡Pero lleva muchos años muerto! Claro, eso es cierto. Por ese motivo debemos suponer que es una persona imitándolo, y eso nos hace volver a estar en peligro. Así que sean cuidadosos._

 _Todo esto sin mencionar a los elfos domésticos que, al parecer, están en custodia. Aunque no he podido obtener detalles sobre ese tema._

 _Me esforzaré por traerles más noticias, mientras tanto estén al pendiente._

Hermione bajó el periódico y cruzó su mirada con los miembros del Wizengamot que estaban allí, todos con sus túnicas puestas aunque aquello fuese una «reunión extraoficial». Lo cierto es que todos estaban francamente enojados con que la noticia estuviera ahora presente en toda la población.

Ella misma sabía que más de una persona había ido al Ministerio a quejarse, y ahora tenía delante de sus narices una población asustada y enojada, y unos magos y brujas con demasiado poder de influencia que la querían fuera de todo.

Claro que conocía la intención del tribunal.

De hecho era tan evidente que le sorprendía que no brillase.

Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Haré que la destituyan. Especialmente hablé con alguien de ese diario y pedí discreción. Skeeter no puede ignorarme tan abiertamente.

—No puede hacer eso, Ministra. O mejor dicho, no debería.

Por un momento, Hermione quedó descolocada. Algo le decía que esas personas no estaban de su lado.

—Es hora de que decida si prefiere pelear con la prensa, afrontar el problema o ser clara con la población —le dijo uno de los hombres, con mirada severa—. De lo contrario deberemos tomar medidas.

* * *

 _Unas notas antes que nada:_

 _1-_ Britannia, Puckeridge 118 _es una dirección real según Google Maps. Nunca he estado en el Reino Unido, así que confío en esta herramienta. Cualquier error, me disculpo._

 _2-_ Dactilograma _es el dibujo formado por las crestas papilares de las yemas de los dedos de una mano. O esta es la versión resumida de Wikipedia._

 _3-_ Blended Beverage Lemonade _es un sabor de Frappuccino. Consiste en limonada fresca con cáscara de limón real, mezclada con hielo. Lo de la nata y el brandy me lo inventé para que pareciera más "mágico". Y no sé mucho de cocina, así que a lo mejor esos sabores no pegan xD._

 _4-_ Homenum Revelio _normalmente se usa y funciona sólo con la presencia de humanos (ergo, personas comunes) pero me tomé un par de licencias al respecto porque creo que podría ser de utilidad para descubrir otras criaturas similares a un mago. Estuve buscando y en realidad no encontré un sólo hechizo capaz de detectar la presencia de elfos, duendes o gnomos._

 _5- Como no estoy segura de dónde es que se registran los animagos, decidí unilateralmente que fuese en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. Ya que a mi parecer, si no estás registrado estás haciendo un uso indebido xD._

 _Me disculpé con Miss Lefroy Fraser cuando me escribió, y le expliqué que perdí los documentos cuando se me rompió mi computadora. Actualmente tengo una prestada, que debo devolver en marzo. Desafortunadamente, no recuperé mis archivos y estoy básicamente empezando de nuevo con mis cosas, y algunas llevaban como 20.000 palabras escritas._

 _Es horrible, pero he aprendido y estoy respaldando mi vida entera. Por si las moscas. Volveré con el quinto capítulo cuando lo tenga, pero por ahora les dejo el número 4. Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Cualquier dedazo espero sepan entenderlo. Me caigo del sueño._

 _Y a quien este fic está dedicado, espero tenerte buenas novedades pronto :)._

 _Saludos, Ceci._


End file.
